A Flash of Life
A Flash of Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and first case of the game. It is the forty-seventh case of Berrini and the fifth case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot Dressed in formal attire, Luke and the player attended the filming of Australia’s Most Eligible’s premiere episode when an explosion was heard nearby, halting all film production. They then investigated the photographer’s studio to find the half-burned body of photographer Simon Longbottom, clutching a piece of a camera. They then restored his camera and discovered with Beatriz and Mei’s analyses that the victim’s face was blown off after he attempted to take a photo with his explosive-rigged camera. They then found clues to suspect reality show contestant Anne Sunday, who had witnessed the explosion. They also found clues to suspect video editor Cydius Vox and famed actor Julian Finns. Soon after, they found out that a rivalling photographer was causing a scene on the mansion’s deck. They then confronted the victim’s rival in photography, Jaakko Lane, who had taken advantage of the murder to get more photos of the reality show for his bosses. They also found clues to suspect another reality show contestant Duncan Powers before they found a camera similar to the victim’s, confirming that the killer switched cameras with the victim. They then found out that Julian and Anne were having a fight in the photographer’s studio before they found enough clues to incriminate Anne for the homicide. After matching the evidence, Luke and the player confronted Anne about the murder. Although she denied the fact that she murdered the victim, she then admitted to everything. She then told them that she murdered Simon because she found out one day that Simon had taken on an identity of a handsome man (who would later become her boyfriend) on a dating site in order to stalk her and take photos of her. After she found out, she ended things with Simon and blocked his numbers. When Anne accepted the invitation to the reality show, she found out that Simon was going to attend the premiere. Believing that she could rig his camera and get away with it, Anne did so and switched cameras when Simon wasn’t looking. She then watched Simon’s face explode when he tried to take a photo of her. Judge Marrakchi then decided that Anne deserved a 20 year sentence in prison. After the trial, Luke and the player went to talk to Julian about what he wanted to talk about. Julian then explained that he had heard rumors about the kidnappings being talked about in the reality TV show set. They then went to the reality TV show set where they found a torn poster promoting the kidnapper’s sexual offers. Jordan then analyzed it and said that he had found the fingerprints of Raj Sherazi on it. They then interrogated Raj, who admitted that he had paid for sexual servitude long before they had found out about the kidnappings. He then directed them to the swimming pool. At the swimming pool, they soon discovered a strange bracelet that Jordan revealed was a tracker for one of the prostitutes that the Slaughter had kidnapped. Jordan then promised that he would find out where the kidnapped socialites were being kept. Meanwhile, Duncan asked the player and Astrid for assistance in finding a candidate to replace Anne’s spot in the reality show. They then investigated the photographer’s studio where they found Duncan’s files on various Oakwolf actors and actresses. Jordan then found the perfect candidate, which led Astrid and the player to visit Fiona Lakes and offer her the role on the show, which she happily accepted. After the case’s events, Chief Crosby asked them where Raj had gone, which led them to realize that Raj had fled the station. Suddenly, Jordan told them that he had located the place where the kidnapped socialites were, on the set of Ryan Everton’s newest film noir set, Darkness in White. This led Astrid and the player to go to the film set and find the kidnapped socialites. Summary Victim *'Simon Longbottom' (found with his face blown off) Murder Weapon *'Explosive Camera' Killer *'Anne Sunday' Suspects Profile *This suspect knows electronics *This suspect eats bacon *This suspect uses eye drops Appearance *This suspect wears a nametag Profile *This suspect knows electronics *This suspect eats bacon *This suspect uses eye drops Appearance *This suspect wears a nametag Profile *This suspect eats bacon *This suspect uses eye drops Appearance *This suspect wears a nametag Profile *This suspect knows electronics *This suspect eats bacon *This suspect uses eye drops Profile *This suspect knows electronics *This suspect eats bacon *This suspect uses eye drops Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows electronics. *The killer eats bacon. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer has A- blood. *The killer wears a nametag. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Photographer's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Camera; New Suspect: Anne Sunday) *Talk to Miss Sunday about the explosion. (New Crime Scene: Reality TV Set) *Investigate Reality TV Set. (Clues: Locked Camera, Box of Champagne) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Recording; New Suspect: Cydius Vox) *Talk to Mr Vox about his presence on the reality TV show. *Examine Box of Champagne. (Result: Photo of Victim and Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Julian Finns) *Talk to Julian Finns about the photographer murder. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Exploded Camera. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Explosive Camera; Attribute: The killer eats bacon) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Swimming Pool. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Victim's Wallet, Box of Clothing) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Rivalling Article; New Suspect: Jaakko Lane) *Talk to Jaakko Lane about his rivalry with the victim. (Attribute: Jaakko knows electronics) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Duncan Powers) *Ask Mr Powers about the "exclusive interview". (Attribute: Duncan knows electronics and eats bacon) *Examine Box of Clothing. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Victim's Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops; New Crime Scene: Studio Backdrop) *Investigate Studio Backdrop. (Result: Faded Message, Torn Dress) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Strange Message) *Analyze Strange Message. (12:00:00) *Ask Cydius Vox about the strange message he wrote. (Attribute: Cydius uses eye drops, eats bacon and knows electronics) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Strange Flakes) *Examine Strange Flakes. (Result: Simon's DNA) *Ask Anne Sunday about the torn dress. (Attribute: Anne eats bacon, uses eye drops and knows electronics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Julian about why he lied about dating the victim. (Attribute: Julian eats bacon and uses eye drops; Comfy Sofas) *Investigate Comfy Sofas. (Result: Torn Photo, Locked Laptop) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Children's Photo) *Examine Children's Photo. (Result: Child Identified) *Confront Jaakko about being the victim's adoptive brother. (Attribute: Jaakko eats bacon and uses eye drops) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Duncan Powers about his true relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Duncan uses eye drops) *Investigate Pool Deck. (Result: Trash Can, Wrench) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute The killer has A- blood) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Metal) *Analyze Bloody Metal. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a nametag) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The One Behind the Camera (5/6). (No stars) The One Behind the Camera (5/6) *Talk to Julian Finns about what he had overheard on the set. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Reality TV Set. (Clue: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Restored Poster) *Examine Restored Poster. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Confront Raj Sherazi about his fingerprints on the poster. (Reward: Famous Hairstyle) *Investigate Mansion Swimming Pool. (Clue: Strange Bracelet) *Examine Strange Bracelet. (Result: Bracelet Unlocked) *Analyze Unlocked Bracelet. (06:00:00) *Talk to Duncan Powers about what he need help with. *Investigate Photographer's Studio. (Clue: Locked Safe) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Safe Unlocked) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Files) *Analyze Files. (03:00:00) *Tell Duncan Powers about the discoveries. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios